Descendants Wiki:Policies
General Policies= |-| Content Policies= Make sure to notify an administrator if a certain template is needed in order to create it, otherwise, the template may be deleted. In addition, do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added, and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. Any content that lacks of valid proof, based on user's opinion will be considered to be spam. If any topic results to be ambiguous, please discuss with the staff team. Creating pages that are irrelevant or contain false information is not allowed. This includes making duplicates of existing pages. Renaming pages into something irrelevant or useless is considered spam. Unnecessary edits Unnecessary editing is defined as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever. The following list contains different edits that fall under the category of unnecessary: #Changing the Infobox picture from pages unnecessarily. #Rewording sentences without a valid explanation. #Taking off and adding back punctuation marks without any reason. #Taking off information then putting it back on. Take into account that an administrator can determine whether the edits made by users falls under this category or not. If you disagree with the decision taken by the administrator, feel free to start a discussion about the problem in the Admin Noticeboard, so other admins can check on it and determine what to do with your case. |-| Graphic Content Policies= #No inappropriate images will be allowed #Do not add multiple screenshots where the images are barely different #Make sure images you are about to upload already are in the wiki thus no need to reupload |-| Discussion Policies= #No inappropriate language/profanity. #No irrelevant comments. #Do not give out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion. #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users. #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way. #Do not post any disturbing comments. #Accept the opinions of others. |-| Blog Post Policy= #No inappropriate language/profanity. #Do not give out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not talk about any disturbing topics. #Do not make pointless blog posts. #Agree to disagree. #Accept the opinions of others. |-| Blocking or Warning Policy= Procedures #For the first offense for first timers, most will be given a reminder of not to do it again and will be reminded of the rules. First time offenders will not receive reminders if their offense is obviously intentional or deliberate. #The first offense (second for first timers who got a reminder) will be a warning to the user by an admin. The warning will inform the users of what they did wrong and what category policy they broke. They will be asked not to do this again and will be warned of the block. #If the user does this same offense again, they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Rules #All users must receive warnings for each offense they make. #Each rule of the Descendants Wiki policies counts as a different offense. Therefore a user cannot be warned then blocked for doing two different things. For example, if a user was bullying another and they got a warning, they cannot be blocked if they vandalize a page. They would receive another warning since vandalizing a page is a different rule broken. #Users will be allowed to post on their own message wall while blocked, however privileges will be taken away if they cause trouble. #The amount of time you are blocked increases each time you are blocked. #Admins must check user block logs and warnings to decide whether the user should be blocked or warned and to decide the block time span. Block settings Restrictions *"Prevent account creation" must be checked. *"Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP address they try to edit from" must be checked. *"Prevent logged in users from editing this IP address" must be checked. Expiry *'1 day' - This is the least amount of time a user can be blocked from the wiki. *'3 days' - Most first time bullying or vandalism offenses should be given this amount of time at the very least. This is actually where most penalties should start for first timers. *'1 week' *'2 weeks' *'1 month' - This is the most amount of time a first time offender can be blocked unless the issue is very serious (threats, scares, etc.). *'3 months' *'6 months' *'1 year' Templates Here are the templates used to warn, block, and remind. Reminders Warning Blocked